Problems With The Tardis
by drawingdream
Summary: The tardis keeps landing in places and this time it landed at the park pushing the doctor out and flying off. the Doctor now has to get back to Amy in the tardis with the help of an old friend
1. Chapter 1

There they were, standing right in front of each other about 5 metres away, in the park.

"Doctor?"

"Sherly?"

"I thought I told you to never call me that"

The Doctor just gained a giant smile on his face. While john who was standing next to Sherlock, looked at the Doctor with a confused look on his face.

"So you two know each other?" John asked

Sherlock looked at john "Yes, we met some time ago when things got complicated"

"Complicated?"

"Yeah" the Doctor replied. "You wasn't there but there was cracks in the skin of the universe and my tardis crashed but luckily Sherlock found me and was able to help fix my tardis"

John looked slightly shocked and even more confused.

"So what happened just then, where did your tardis go?"

"Oh, so that blue box is a tardis"

"Keep up John" Sherlock said.

"Well" the Doctor replied "I have no idea but Amy is in the tardis and so I can communicate with her using this." He pulled out an earpiece and put in in his ear.

"Amy, can you hear me?"

Sometime later Sherlock, John and the Doctor all made their way up the stairs in 221b Baker Street. Sherlock and John both took their coats off and put them on the hook while the Doctor just fell straight onto the chair where john normally sat and put his hands together on this lap. Sherlock walked over to the sofa and did that thing he normally did. He lay on his back resting his head on the sofa arm and placing his hands together on his face.

The Doctor looked at Sherlock "So Sherlock, what have you been doing since we last met?"

Sherlock didn't even look at the Doctor and said "just solving cases"

The Doctor then looked at John who was sitting opposite to him on the other chair.

"And John, you do anything? any hobbies or interests?"

John looked up at the Doctor "I'm a doctor myself"

"Oh really? That's good"

Sherlock looked at the doctor for a moment.

John asked "So this Amy. She your girlfriend?"

"Oh no no no, just a friend. She has a boyfriend though, well I say has, Rory, good old Rory, lovely guy, but unfortunately…"

He paused for a second

"He was killed by the Silurians, pushed me out of the way then he was taken in by the cracks in time"

Sherlock looked back up

"It was that long ago, she never mentioned him" Sherlock said

"Of course she wouldn't, anything that goes near those cracks would be taken in and wiped from the face of the universe, everything about you wiped away from history and anyone who knows you would completely forget about you"

The doctor suddenly stood up

"Amy?" the Doctor shouted

Sherlock and John both looked at the Doctor

"Amy, listen to me, I don't know what's going no but I'll find out and get you back, ok?"

The Doctor was thinking, Sherlock could see this by his facial expression. The Doctor then looked up with a slightly sad look on his face.

"I've lost her" He then sat back down in the chair .Sherlock sat up.

"I'm sure we can help you Doctor, do you know why the tardis is acting like this, and has it happened before?"

The Doctor looked up at Sherlock.

"I have no idea what's causing this but I have to find out, if I ever want to save Amy and get the tardis back."


	2. Chapter 2

It started to become dark outside and the Doctor hadn't heard anything from Amy. John had gone to meet with his girlfriend. The Doctor was still sitting in the same chair and Sherlock was on the sofa, they were both sitting there in silence. Bringing up the odd conversation every once in a while. Sherlock could see that the Doctor was still annoyed at himself but he tried to hide it,Sherlock got up from the sofa and grabbed his violin. Sherlock then sat down and started cleaning his bow as he sometimes did.

"How do you feel about the violin Doctor?"

"I never really thought about it" he said looking at him while twiddling his thumbs

"It helps me think"

There was silence for about a minute

"I just realised" the Doctor said "You don't really know much about me do you? Because I certainly know about you, well not everything but just the basi…"

"I know you're an alien that travels in time and space, normally with a companion who is female, the box you have is a tardis which is bigger on the inside because you wouldn't be able to fit the technology to time travel in just a small box and you think bowties are cool"

Sherlock looked at him and he had a surprised look on his face which eventually turned into a smile.

"Well, it seems you know more about me than I thought"

Sherlock then held the violin against his neck and the Doctor watched him as he started to play a little tune. After he stopped he said "hungry?"

"I'm starving"

"Let's go out, There's a great Chinese down the road "

They both got out of their chairs and Sherlock grabbed his coat as he walked out the door.

When they returned it was almost pitch black but the street lamps lit up the way. Like before Sherlock put his coat on the back of the door the he went over to the table and switched his laptop on to check his emails.

The Doctor decided to stay standing so he walked over to the window and looked outside. He turned his head towards Sherlock on his left. "So is john coming back?"

Sherlock was now typing at incredible speed "He's probably staying at Sarah's house for the night, he sometimes does that so yes, you can knick his bed for the night"

"Oh, thank you"

The Doctor went up to bed and Sherlock followed shortly afterwards.

_I hope Amy is ok_ the Doctor thought to himself while lying in Johns bed.


End file.
